The present invention relates to a combination ladder bag and drop cloth. In the prior art, bags designed to contain a ladder are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 260,576. Furthermore, bags of general utility including an opening which may be selectively closed are known in the prior art as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,408 to Drobish et al. Finally, storage devices designed to be mounted on the top of vehicle are known in the prior art as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,361 to Jolley et al.
However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a device which may be used in one configuration as a storage bag for a ladder and in another configuration as a drop cloth.